An increasing number of automatic analyzing devices that conduct a qualitative/quantitative analysis for biological samples such as blood and urine have been spread mainly in large-scale hospitals and examination centers due to the promptness and quantitative performance of the analysis. In a conventional automatic analyzing device, the arrangement information, reference numbers, and stock quantity of reagents provided in the device main body are schematically displayed on its display screen. When designating the reagent on the display screen to confirm its states, a confirmation operation for the reagent starts, and the confirmation result is displayed on the display screen. Accordingly, the device becomes more user-friendly for an operator.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration of an automatic analyzing device having a user interface in which there is provided display means that displays the same arrangement states as the actual physical arrangements of sample containers provided on sample trackings or the reagent containers provided on reagent disks, and the display means is controlled to display the type of a designated sample or reagent while discriminating from the others.
Further, among various configurations of automatic analyzing devices, Patent Literature 2 discloses a configuration in which a pretreatment disk is provided and pretreatments such as dilution of samples are performed with the pretreatment disk. However, Patent Literature 2 does not particularly disclose a user interface.